


Pants

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: <3, Fluff, Funny, Stiles is an idiot sometimes, real cute, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: You walk in your house only to hear a thump. You follow it to be met by a funny sight, to say the least.





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s really stupid and really funny so I hope you really like it!!  
> GIMME SOME FEEDBACKKKK. I Always need it, lol.
> 
> Extra:
> 
> Writing prompt is “Why are you wearing my pants?”

              I was finally at home after a long day at school and then studying for a project in the library. I was tired and ready for a nap, but the moment I stepped inside, I heard the sound of a thump upstairs.

               I looked up confused before I quietly reached over and grabbed the baseball bat I kept beside the door. I slid my backpack off my shoulder and dropped it silently. I made sure I had a good grip on the bat before I began to ascend the stairs. I walked silently, making sure not to step on any creaky steps, a skill I had mastered from many midnight snack adventures.

               I had finally made it upstairs when I heard somebody grunt. I looked for the sound only to find out it was coming from my room. I walked cautiously, holding my breath, clutching the bat tighty,

               I opened the door slowly before I swung it open, letting out a war cry as I swung it in front of me, ready to hit whoever was there, only to be met with a girly scream. I screamed back and turned only to see Stiles standing in the middle of my room with a pair of my pants halfway pulled up his legs.

               I stopped and dropped the bat confused, before I began laughing, a loud, shaking laugh. “What are you doing,” I giggled out, trying to pull out my phone. I got it out of the front pocket of the pair of sweatpants I was wearing and quickly snapped a picture of Stiles looking mortified.

               “I can- I can totally explain!” He yelled, fumbling slightly as he tried to push the pants down his legs. He now only stood in a loose t-shirt and boxers. His hair was messy, and he was breathing heavily, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

               “Why are you wearing my pants,” I questioned, trying not to start laughing again.

               Stiles fumbled for words before responding, “why are you wearing mine?”

               I began laughing again and rolled my eyes. “Because you left them and I needed sweatpants. These were comfortable. What’s your excuse?”

               “Well- y’know- Scott and I, we were playing uh truth or dare, and the dare was to put on some of your pants, so I was, and yea,” he rambled out, rubbing the back of his neck.

               I laughed again and walked forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. He automatically wrapped his around me.

               “Gosh,” I giggled, placing my head on his shoulder, “I so do not believe that, but I don’t even care. I love you so much.”

               Stiles began to laugh along with me and nodded his head. “I love you too,” he smiled, kissing my temple.

               I nodded before pulling back slightly. “Now, if you’re staying here, I’d say to keep your pants off, but we can do whatever,” I winked before laughing quickly and jumping on the bed, laid out on my back as I watched Stiles fumble for a second before his eyes widened and he crawled onto the bed on top of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Came from my Tumblr @sarcxstic-Stilinski


End file.
